A New Life That Is Worth Living
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Three years have passed since Evie was stopped. Zoe can't get Ethan and Mia out of her head. Ethan and Mia saved her life. She misses them and she goes to visit them.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends Meet Again

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first fanfic for the video game, Resident Evil 7. I just finished playing Resident Evil 7 a couple days ago and I'm playing the video game again. I fucking love it. It's an awesome video game. This fanfic will have a threesome relationship and lots of smut and fluff in it as well. There will be no gore or death in this fanfic. Like At all. There will be eight chapters for this fanfic. And I'll try to update this new fanfic weekly. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Resident Evil 7 Video Game.

xxxxxx

 **FanFic Rating:** M for explicit smut and sex.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Ethan Winters. Mia Winters. Zoe Baker. And other characters will be mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** Ethan Winters/Mia Winters. Ethan Winters/Zoe Baker. Mia Winters/Zoe Baker. Ethan Winters/Mia Winters/Zoe Baker

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** This fanfic is set three years have passed since the events of Resident Evil 7.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Three years have passed since Evie was stopped. Zoe can't get Ethan and Mia out of her head. Ethan and Mia saved her life. She misses them and she goes to visit them.

xxxxxx

Zoe Baker parked her car in front of what she knew was Ethan and Mia Winter's house and she killed the engine. She slipped her car keys into one of her jeans pockets. She just stared at the house in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her car, at least not yet. She's been dreaming and hoping to see the two people that she cared the most about in the world.

Zoe's, Uncle Joe, Jack Baker's older brother was still alive, but the way that she felt for Ethan and Mia was quite different from she felt about her Uncle Joe. And just thinking about Mia and Ethan made her happy and brought a smile to herself. **'I just can't get either of them out of my mind. It's been years since I've seen or even talked to them. That's why I'm here. To finally talk to them after three years and tell them how I really feel about the two of them.,'** Mia had thought to herself as she started to get out of her car.

And ever since she was saved by Ethan, Mia, and Umbrella, the reformed Umbrella Corp had set Zoe up with a new apartment and enough money to go to college. She went to college and she had actually graduated a year early. Zoe exited her car and she grabbed her bag before she closed and locked her car door. She walked away from her car and towards Mia and Ethan's front door, which didn't take her too long. She made it to the front door and she knocked on it. And finally a few minutes later, the front opened to reveal the surprised, but happy faces of both Ethan and Mia Winters.

The two people inside the house, that had opened their front door, just couldn't believe who was just knocking at their door. **'No way. I haven't seen Zoe Baker in three years. But I'm glad that she's here now.,'** Both Ethan and Mia had thought to themselves. The two of them opened their arms, inviting Zoe into a hug and Zoe with tears in her eyes, she walked forward into their arms, and the three of them hugged each other like that for quite a while before they parted from their hug. Mia and Ethan looked Zoe up and down and they noticed that she was still incredibly beautiful.

"Zoe! It's great to see you. We haven't seen you in over three years. I'm so sorry that we haven't kept in touch as much as we should have.," Ethan said and Mia nodded towards her.

"Zoe, Ethan's right. I'm so so sorry. It's just, after everything that happened, we just didn't know what to say to you. The three of us all went through a terrible experience, something that no one should ever have to go through. And after Umbrella had helped us, we just started to recover and we know that you did too and I wished that we could have helped you out more than we actually did. But Ethan and I are so fucking glad that you are here right now. Would you like to come in?," Mia had asked Zoe and Zoe had replied back with a nod.

Mia and Ethan both moved aside and Zoe walked into the couple's house and she closes the door behind her. Mia and Ethan started to walk to their living room and Zoe follows after them. She couldn't keep her eyes off of them. **'Holy shit, they are still so fucking hot. And not to mention, they both have great asses.,'** Zoe thought to herself as she walked behind them to the couple's living room.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter. I apologize for the shortness of this first chapter. I'll try to write and post chapter two either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Chapter two will be longer than this chapter because it will be over 2k words long. I'll also get back to writing and posting chapters for my other countless fanfics soon. Maybe in a week or two from right now.

If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing With Old Pain

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the second chapter of A New Life That Is Worth Living. And there will be smut in this fic, but not in this chapter, but there will be some angst actually. This chapter is from Ethan's point of view. I apologize that it's been nearly a week since I had written and posted the first chapter of this fic. I'll try to update new chapters sooner from now on. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this brand new chapter. There are four chapters left in this fic for me to write. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Ethan Winters just couldn't believe it. He was happy, but surprised and the reason for that is because of Zoe Baker's sudden appearance at his and his wife's home. But that in no way means that she was unwanted, actually far from it. From the moment that he had actually met Zoe, Ethan was instantly attracted to the southern girl and he knew from what his wife, Mia had told him, she's also attracted to the other woman as well. Ethan and Mia lead Zoe to their couch and the three of them sat down with Ethan on Zoe's right and Mia on Zoe's left.

The three of them smiled awkwardly at each other for several minutes until Ethan cleared his throat, which had got the attention of both women. Mia and Zoe both looked over at Ethan and they each gave him a soft smile that left flustered. **'I have to say something, I just have no idea what that will be.,'** Ethan thought to himself. He smiled at both women that were sitting on his and Mia's couch.

"So Mia, I know that this question is probably the dumbest of the dumb questions ever asked, but how are you doing? The three of us had been through literal hell and we had somehow managed to make out of there alive and it's all because of Zoe without you, Mia and I would both be dead right now or in a much, much worse state and for that, I just want to say thank you. You saved our lives and we owe you our lives, Zoe.," Ethan said and Zoe couldn't help the silent tears that had started to fall down her face and as soon as Ethan and Mia noticed that she was crying, they brought Zoe into a hug as she broke down completely in both of their arms as they rubbed their hands on her arms and back to console her.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Short While Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Neither Mia nor Ethan had no idea how long the three of them were sitting like that until Zoe had slowly pulled out of their hug and she used both of her hands to wipe her tears away. Zoe knew that her face was most likely red and puffy from crying, but she really didn't care all that much about. But what she did care about was the fact that the two most important in her life just had their arms wrapped around her as she cried on their shoulders in a protective blanket that kept her shielded away from the horrible world that had nearly driven her crazy. She smiled gratefully at both Ethan and Mia and they had smiled back at her return. She removed herself from their hug and she then stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry y'all. I'm such a fucking mess, but considering what we have been through, I'm surprised that we still have our sanity. But you two mean the world to me, and I really, really needed to cry out my pain and frustration for everything that I lost, hell, what we had all lost when all fucking hell broke loose. And I just realized something. I really need to freshen up. Where's y'all's bathroom?," Zoe asked them both. It took a couple of minutes for Ethan and Mia to realize that Zoe had asked them a question because they were well taken aback by the passionate speech that she had just made and it had left them both blushing and slightly teary-eyed. Ethan smiled softly at Zoe once more and she returned it with one of her own soft smiles.

"Zoe, you are more than welcome. You can use the bathroom in Mia and I's bedroom. It's upstairs, down the hall and on the far left. We know that it's probably a long drive here from where you live now, so we can make have dinner if you want when you get back?," Ethan asked her and Mia nodded to her with a smile.

"Ethan's right, Zoe. How about we go out to dinner? There's a great restaurant not too far from her actually. Ethan and I have been meaning to go check out, but with how busy that we have both been recently, we just really haven't had the time to. But now since you're here we really want to treat you to dinner, you know, for saving both of our lives, What do you say? Is it a date?," Mia asked and she could have sworn that the three of them all had full bodied blushes now because of her words, but she had no regrets. **'Please say yes, Zoe. Please say yes. I really want to go on a date with both my husband and one of the most beautiful women that I have ever met in my life.,'** Mia thought to herself as she waited for Zoe's answer. But she didn't have to wait long though.

"Mia, Ethan. That actually sounds really fucking amazing. Just let me go freshen up a little bit and I'll be ready to go with y'all.," Zoe said to them both and they nodded to her as she walked over to the stairs that lead up to Mia and Ethan's bedroom. She walked upstairs and she followed Ethan's directions, which had indeed taken her to his and his wife's bedroom. **'I can't believe that Mia had actually said that this was going to be a date for the three us. I really hope that it means what it sounds like. I just don't want to get my hopes for anything that may not even happen.,'** Zoe had thought to herself as she finally made it to Mia and Ethan's bedroom. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds before she pushed it open and made her inside.

It didn't take her long to find the bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom and she walked over to the sink. Zoe turned the water on and she quickly washed her hands after using the bathroom and then she splashed some water on her face to wash away any tears that were still on her face. And after she turned the water back off and wiped the water off of her face and she fixed her, she left the bathroom and the bedroom as she walked back downstairs to where Ethan and Mia were waiting for her near the couch.

And when she got close to them, Ethan and Mia had linked her arms with their's and they left the house, to go to the restaurant that Mia herself had mentioned to Zoe and go on their *date*, that the three of them had really hoped would indeed be a real date and not just an offhand comment. Only time will tell if that's true or not.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. And holy shit, this chapter is long, way longer than I thought it actually end up being, but I'm really fucking happy with how it had turned out and I hope that y'all feel the same way that I do. I didn't mean for it to get so damn angsty, it kinda got away from me, but I think that it works really well considering what Zoe, Mia, and Ethan had gone through in Resident Evil 7. There will be some more angst in the third chapter, but not very much. But there will be plenty of fluff to make up for the angst in this fic.

And don't worry, there will be smut, just not yet. This will be a bit of a slow burn, which I haven't really written it. There's a first time for everything, I guess. I apologize for rambling on so much.

I'll try to write the next chapter, chapter three, within the next few days. And I'll try to have it be somewhere around 2k to 3k words long to make up for the fact that this fic only has eight chapters. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: If y'all have anything else that y'all want to see happen in this fic maybe plot-wise or smut-wise (As long as it doesn't take away from anything else that happens in the fic), please let me know and I might just add it in somewhere. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With FriendsLovers?

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter of A Life That Is Worth Living and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I do apologize for the lack of smut in this fic so far and I'm trying my hand at a slow burn fic with angst. And I'll try to update this fic every three or four days. But I do promise all of y'all that there will be both plenty of both smut and fluff, not just angst, and speaking of angst there will be very little of that in the coming chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Zoe, Mia, and Ethan had got into Mia and Ethan's car and then Mia droved the three of them to the restaurant that she had mentioned earlier to Zoe. There was a comfortable silence that filled the car and Zoe couldn't help but enjoy it. She looked out of the side window and she watched the scenery pass her by. **'This town is beautiful. No wonder Mia and Ethan live here. It's great. It's better than where I lived.,'** Mia had thought to herself. She shooked her head clear her mind of her morbid thoughts. She then started to think of happier times with her now dead family that brought tears to her eyes. She wiped her tears away and she continued to look out the wonder. And she was surprised when they had finally arrived at the restaurant only ten minutes later.

Ethan parked the car and he then turned off the engine. He then placed his car keys back into one of his blue jeans pockets and he looked at both Mia and Zoe and he smiled to himself. **'I still can't believe what the three of us had gone through and we somehow still managed to get out alive and now here we are, the three us going to dinner together at an awesome restaurant. This is going to be great.,'** Ethan had thought to himself. He undid his seatbelt and Mia did the same, followed shortly by Zoe.

The three of them exit the car and they made their way to the front door to the restaurant and Ethan opened the door and held it open for both Mia and Zoe. The two women nodded to him in thanks as they walked into the restaurant. Ethan then walked in after them and they quickly found an empty table. It didn't take very long for a waitress to walk over to them.

"Hi, my name is Mary and I'll be y'all's waitress tonight. What would y'all like to drink for dinner.," Mary asked them as she hands them each a menu and they shared a look before they reply to her. Ethan looks at her and he smiles.

"A sweet iced tea if you got it"., He replies to her and she returns his smile with one of her own and Mary looks at the other people sitting down at the table. Mia and Zoe shared another look before they both looked back to Mary.

"She and I will also take a sweet iced tea.," Mia said and Zoe nodded to her. Mary nodded back to them and she smiled sweetly at them. Mia and Zoe shared another look and they both blushed softly.

"I'll be back with y'all's sweet iced tea's in just a few minutes, while y'all decide on what to eat for dinner.," Mary said and the other three nodded to her and they smiled. And as Mary walked back to the restaurant's kitchen, Mia, Zoe, and Ethan looked at their menus trying to decide on what to eat for dinner. It took them a few minutes to decide on what to eat before Mary had returned with their drinks. The three of them had decided on cheeseburgers and fries and they had given their orders to Mary, who had smiled at them and she then took their menus and returned to the kitchen to tell the cook their orders.

And for the next few minutes, there was an awkward silence, which Zoe was actually rather afraid of since she had decided to seek out the people who had saved her life three years earlier. Zoe looked between the two people that she was in love with and she took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled it. She turned to face Ethan and she knew exactly what she was about to tell him and she was really dreading both his and Mia's reactions to her words. Zoe tapped Ethan on his shoulder and Ethan turned slightly to face her.

"Ethan, Mia. There's something that I have to tell the both of y'all. It's about my family. Now, as you both remember, Evie had infected my Mom, Dad, and brother. I have an Uncle. Uncle Joe is my Dad's, Jack's, older brother. Ethan, you didn't kill Jack, Uncle Joe did. Somehow Dad lived when y'all fought for the last time that night, but Uncle Joe killed him. And Uncle Joe is one of the many reasons why I'm alive right now.," Zoe told them and both Ethan and Mia had stared at Zoe with wide eyes. "Now, I don't blame either one of you for what happened to my family. I blame Evie and the original Umbrella corp. I just care about you two way too much to blame y'all for something that was out of everyone's control.," Zoe said to them and her speech had actually upset Ethan.

Ethan had both of his hands on the table and he gripped it in slight anger at Zoe, even though it wasn't really directed at her, it was directed at Evie and the original Umbrella corp. He took a deep breath and he slowly exhaled it, just like Zoe herself had done a few minutes ago. **'I'm not even mad at Zoe, but I'm pissed off. How can she not blame me?,'** Ethan had thought to himself.

"Zoe, how can you not blame me or Mia for what happened to your family? I have been nightmares for over three years because of that very fact. I feel guilty as hell and I just can't understand why you don't blame me or Mia for the deaths of your family. It just doesn't make any sense to me at all, Zoe.," Ethan said as Zoe and Mia watched and listened to him as he talked.

Mia wasn't as upset as she thought that she would be that Ethan had blamed her for what happened to the Baker's and probably countless other people that had died because of Evie and she also blamed herself. She actually never really stopped blaming herself for all of those people's deaths. **'Ethan's right to blame me. Everyone is right to blame for those people's deaths.,'** Mia had thought to herself.

And Zoe herself was mad as hell at Ethan for what he had just said to her and Mia. She stared at him with widened eyes. **'I can't** **believe what he just said.,'** Zoe had thought to herself. She looked between Ethan and Mia and Zoe knew that the look on Mia's face is the same exact look that was on her own face at that very moment in time.

"What! Ethan, how the fuck can you say that?! I can never blame you or Mia. I just can't. I don't want to lose you two. Y'all just mean way too fucking to me to lose you two for any reason.," Zoe said and both Ethan and Mia were surprised by her sudden anger. Ethan was actually a little angrier now than he was just a few seconds earlier.

"Damn it, Zoe. What the hell is wrong with you!? Why aren't are you mad at us? I would hate me and Mia, and I just can't understand why you don't!," Ethan replied to her and Zoe felt the last bit of her control over her temper melt away and she rose to her feet angrily with a few threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Fuck Ethan. Don't you fucking get it! I'm in love with you and Mia! I can't blame you two even if I fucking tried to. It's just not in me to hate y'all. I just can't do it and believe me, I've tried, but I can't. I just can't fucking hate you two!," Mia slightly yelled at them both and then that's when she realized that she drew attention to the three of them from the other people that were also at the restaurant. She looked around at everyone and she cringed slightly to herself. "I'm so sorry.," Zoe ran off in the direction of the restroom with her tears now streaming down her beautiful face.

Mia turns her head to face Ethan, who looked really uncomfortable and angry, but at himself, not at Zoe. He dragged a hand down his face and he looked back at Zoe with a sad look now on his face. Mia knew that she had similar look on her face as well.

"Shit, Mia. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But at least we know how she feels about us now and to be honest, I feel the same way about her that she feels about the both of us.," Ethan and Mia nodded to him.

"Yeah, I agree. I feel the same. I think that sometime during the three years that I was with her and her family, I had developed feelings for Zoe. I'm in love with both her and you, Ethan.," Mia replied and Ethan nodded to her in reply. "I'm going to go find and talk to her, alright?," She said and her husband nodded to her again. He smiled and she leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips and she smiled in return. She pulled away and then she stood up from the table.

"Okay. Go find her. I'll stay and wait for the food.," Ethan told her and Mia left in the direction of where Zoe had run off to. And a few minutes later, Mia had found herself in front of the door to the restroom. And with another deep breath, Mia pushed the door open and she walked into the restroom and she let the close itself behind her. There were four stalls and she knew that Zoe was in one of them. She made sure that the other three were empty and she stood in front of the fourth and last stall.

"Zoe, I know that you're in there. But before you say anything, please let me talk. Please Zoe.," Mia waited for Zoe to say something and when she didn't, Mia continued with what she wanted to say to the younger southern woman. "I'm really, really fucking sorry for what happened to your family Zoe and yes, I do blame myself for their deaths. I may not have done it myself, but Evie, a human bioweapon that I helped create, did turn your family into monsters and for that, I'm so incredibly sorry, Zoe. I don't think that I can ever forgive myself.," Mia said and she fell down to her knees as she started to cry.

She didn't even hear the door to the restroom stall open. Zoe walked out of the stall while wiping her now dried tears from her face and she then walked over to Mia. She dropped down to her knees and she brought Mia into her arms. Mia then wrapped her arms around Zoe and she buried her face into her shoulder and she continued to cry as Zoe consoled one of the two people that she's in love with. The two of them had no idea how long that they on their knees in that restroom for, but it was probably ten or fifteen minutes.

Zoe and Mia pulled away from one another and they smiled softly at each other. And without another word, they get up from the floor and they walked over to the sinks. They washed their faces to get rid of their tears, but Mia didn't bother putting any of her makeup back on. She forgot and left her purse back at the table. Mia looked over to Zoe.

"Hey, Zoe. You okay?," Mia had asked her and Zoe nodded to her. **'I'm glad that I had ran off to find Zoe.,'** Mia had thought to herself. "That's good. Well, we better go back out there to Ethan.," Mia said and she turned to leave, but Zoe gently grabbed her left hand and they both blushed.

Zoe let her fingers linger on Mia's for a second before she pulled her hand away from Mia's left hand. **'I haven't touched anybody like that in so long.,'** Zoe thought to herself.

"Mia, before we go back out there, there's something that I have to say to you first. I'm sorry about yelling at both you and Ethan. I wasn't actually angry at either of y'all. But I just couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore. I just had to say something to the both of you.," Zoe told her and Mia nodded to her once more.

"Well, then there's something that I have to say as well. Zoe, Ethan and I are in love with you too. And the both of us would love to be in a relationship with you. But before we do anything else, let's go eat. Our food should be ready and at our table by now.," Mia replied and Zoe nodded to her. Mia then offered her arm to Zoe and the two women then linked their arms and they walked out of the restroom arm in arm.

And several minutes later, Zoe and Mia arrive back at their table and their food was indeed already at their table and the two women sat down in their seats once more. Ethan looked back and forth between the two women.

"Zoe, I'm very sorry for what I said to you. I apologize for what I said, I was totally out of line and I was being a complete dick. I'm sorry. And Mia, I apologize to you as well for how I reacted.," Ethan told them and after a few more apologies from the three of them and a lot of hugs, Zoe, Ethan and Mia started to eat their food. It was about an hour later, that they had finally finished eating and they had paid for their meals.

And after they had paid for their food, they left the restaurant and returned to Mia and Ethan's car. Once in the car, the three of them buckled themselves in with their seat belts. Ethan started the car and he pulled out of the parking lot and he drove them to his and Mia's house for what would be an amazing and interesting conversation.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I apologize for the amount of angst that is in this chapter, but there's definitely a reason for it. And there will be very little angst in the following chapters of this fic. I promise that chapter four will have plenty of fluff to make up for the angst so far. I'll update this fic and my other fics every three or four days from now on. The last five chapters will be from 2k to 3k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk With New Lovers?

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the fourth chapter of A New Life That Is Worth Living. I hope that y'all are enjoying and loving this fic so far. I'll try to update all of my fics sooner from now. This fourth chapter will have some fluff and maybe some angst. I hope that all of y'all don't mind that. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

When they got back to Mia and Ethan's home, the three of them had decided that a conversion could wait because all three of them needed their sleep. Ethan and Mia had already gone to bed and they had let Zoe sleep in their guest bedroom. Zoe usually slept naked or at least in just a pair of underwear and she got under the bed covers in just her underwear, that she had been wearing all day. She let out a deep sigh as the nice texture of the bed covers touched her naked skin. And it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep that night at nearly midnight.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Very Next Day-Eight In The Morning-xxx

xxxxxx

Zoe woke up early the very next day to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. She let a small smile grace her beautiful face as she sat up in the bed. She looked around the bedroom for a moment and she got out of the bed to look for some clean clothes, so she quickly made her way to her bag that she had brought with her and she picked out a clean bra, clean underwear, t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Zoe then made her way to the bathroom that is in the guest bedroom And after a quick shower and changing into her clean clothes, she walked downstairs to eat breakfast with Mia and Ethan.

When Zoe had walked into the kitchen, she saw that both Mia and Ethan were both cooking breakfast and she couldn't help but check out the couple's asses from behind and she blushed when she realized what it was that she was doing. She shook her head and she smiled to herself. **'Come on Zoe, now is not the time to check Mia and Ethan out. You can save that for later.,'** Zoe had thought to herself as she walked over to the kitchen table and she sat down in a chair.

Ethan and Mia knew that Zoe was already in the room and they had talked about it. They had decided that the three of them will have the conversation that they should have had the night before, but they were just too damn tired to talk about anything. It wasn't long before breakfast was finished and they placed the eggs and bacon on plates. They brought the plates of food to the table and then the three of them started to eat their food. And when they were finished eating nearly forty minutes later, they knew that it was time for them to talk.

Zoe, Mia, and Ethan than moved on to the living room where the three of them sat down on the couch shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee. But neither of them knew exactly what to say. They were all pretty fucking nervous because Ethan, Mia, nor Zoe have ever been involved in a relationship like that before. But it was new and exciting, something that the three of them couldn't wait to be a part of and that is what they were really happy about. Zoe looked over at both Mia and Ethan and she gave them a soft smile while she blushed bright red as did Mia and Ethan. Mia had decided that she was going to talk first. She placed a hand on Zoe's left hand and they blushed even redder than they already were.

"Zoe, yesterday the three of us had realized and told each other how we really feel about one another. Zoe, Ethan and I are in love with you and we know that you feel the same way about us. And since we are all new to this, because I've never dated another woman or any other gender before despite being pansexual. But when I met you, Zoe, I felt something that I haven't felt for anyone else but Ethan. But Ethan and I are both in love with you and we would both very much like to date you, Zoe. And that is if you'll have us.," Mia said to her as a few tears started to fall from her eyes and she wiped them away pretty damn quickly herself. **'Please say yes, Zoe. Please say yes. I love you so much and so does Ethan.,'** Mia had thought to herself.

Ethan then placed one of his hands on top of both Mia and Zoe's hands and the three of them had blushed redder than ever now. **'Come on, Ethan say something. You have to say something.,'** Ethan had thought to himself.

"Zoe, I'm bisexual and I have been with both men and women before I first met and started dating Mia. But I have never dated more than one person at a time, but Mia and I are really open to date you, but only if you want to. This is all up to you Zoe, but just know that you mean the world to Mia and I.," Ethan said and Zoe smiled brightly at the two and she brought them both into another tight hug and they stayed like that for a long while. Zoe pulled back out of the hug as did Ethan and Mia. Zoe looked back and forth between Mia and Ethan and she couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Yes, hell yes. I really do want to date you both and I'm really glad that y'all return my feelings. I've never dated more than one person at a time either, but I really do want to do this. But there's something that I want to try first, but only if y'all are okay with it. Can I kiss you both?" Zoe asks them both shyly and she blushes a bright red. **'I can't fucking believe that I just asked them that, but I have been wanting to kiss Mia and Ethan for a long time.,'** Zoe had thought to herself.

Mia and Ethan shared a look with each other and a smirk before they leaned forward and they kissed Zoe on her cheeks. Zoe let out an adorable squeak with a blush spreading from her face to right above her breasts and both Ethan and Mia softly chuckled while they blushed as well. They pulled away from her and they both hugged her at the exact same time. **'Zoe is so fucking cute and adorable.,'** Ethan and Mia had thought to themselves.

"Awe, Zoe. You're so damn cute, do you know that? We love you so much, Zoe. And since this is our first relationship like this, I think that we should take things slowly, like kissing, dates, and sex.," Mia said and Zoe blushed even redder now than ever and she softly chuckled as did Ethan. **'I don't know why I didn't think about all of this stuff earlier,'** Mia had thought to herself.

"Zoe, Mia's right. We should take things slowly. How about we, the three of us, go on a first date, let's say sometime next week?" Ethan asked them both and Mia and Zoe looked at each other and then they nodded to Ethan. **'These are all really amazing points that we should take to heart.,'** Ethan had thought to himself. Zoe looked at them both and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, you two are completely right. Let's take things slowly for the moment, at least until we're all comfortable enough to go to the next step of our relationship.," Zoe told them and they both smiled right back at her. **'This is going to be amazing.,'** Zoe had thought to herself.

"Zoe, how about we got out and enjoy the day? Maybe the three of us go on a walk or something?" Mia said and Zoe and Ethan smiled at her and they both nodded their heads. **'I haven't gone on a walk or hike in a very long time. This should be great.,'** Mia had thought to herself. And then about twenty minutes later, the three of them had already gotten ready to leave their home to go on a walk and enjoy the rest of the morning in each other's company.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this fourth chapter. I'll try to write and post the fifth chapter soon, maybe in two or three days from right now. I promise that more fluff and plenty of smut will happen, but in like chapter six or seven of this fanfic. I do apologize for how short that this fourth chapter is and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, with way more fluff for all of y'all. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Life Gets Interesting

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry for not writing any new chapters in so fucking long. But I'm back now and here is the fifth chapter of A New Life That Is Worth Living. This is just a short filler chapter. The date chapter will be in the next chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It had been several hours since the three of them had gone on their walk around their neighborhood. Ethan had left Zoe and Mia in their home while he had gone on an errand. That was over an hour ago. He told them both that he could be gone for quite a while. Mia and Zoe found themselves on the living room couch watching an old episode of Supernatural. But Zoe couldn't keep her eyes off of Mia and Mia smirked when she saw Zoe looking over at her out of the corner of her left eye.

And Zoe blushed at being caught staring by Mia, the woman that she was staring at in the first place. Mia giggled a little bit and then she shuffled closer to Zoe on the couch. After a few minutes, Zoe did the exact same thing that Mia had just done. The two women then went back to watching tv. And some time while they were watching tv, Zoe and Mia had fallen asleep and they had cuddled into each other's arms. Ethan returned back home late that with several bags in his arms to find the two loves of his life sleeping in one another's arms on the living room couch.

Ethan walked further into the house and he gently placed the bags near the front door as he made his way over to the couch and he then placed his hands on Mia and Zoe's shoulders and he gently shook them both awake. Zoe and Mia's eyes fluttered open as they slowly took in their surroundings since falling asleep hours earlier. They noticed how close they were to each other and they had blushed bright red and Ethan chuckled to himself. Mia looked over to the wall clock and that's when she had seen how late that it had gotten that night. Zoe also noticed that it was quite late as well and she pulled away from Mia.

Mia looked over to where her husband was standing and she finally saw all of the bags that had brought back home with him. **'I guess that he must have gone shopping or something.,'** Mia had thought to herself.

"Hey, Ethan, what took you so long to get back home? You've been gone almost all day. I'm not mad or anything, I'm just curious, that's all. So what did you buy while you were out?," Mia asked him and Ethan smiled sheepishly at his wife while he scratched the back of his head. He looked between Mia and Zoe as he tried to figure out what to say to them. He sat down in a chair near the couch.

"Well, as I said to you guys earlier before I left that I had some errands to run, what I bought for us, was definitely a part of those errands. I noticed that we needed some groceries, so I bought enough to last us for quite a while. I also bought some movies and tv shows on Blu-Ray. We have a lot of binge-watching to do in the next few days. You know, when we're not busy working, I mean.," Ethan replied to Mia. He waited for either Mia or Zoe to say something, but he didn't have to wait too long for that to happen.

Mia looked over to Zoe, who shared a quick glance and a smile with, before she turned back to face Ethan. **'Damn, he's the sweetest man that I have ever met in my entire life.,'** Mia had thought to herself.

"Ethan, that sounds really great. I think that the three of us could definitely use some good old entertainment right now. Maybe an action movie or something. Come on, let me and Zoe help get everything put up and then we can watch something while we eat dinner tonight.," Mia said and Ethan nodded in agreement with her and then Mia and Zoe got up and off of the couch to help Ethan put everything up that he bought while he was out of the house that day and some of the night.

It didn't take the three of them longer than an hour to put everything away. After that, they made dinner, which was meatloaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes and for dessert, strawberry ice cream. And while they ate their late night dinner, they sat on the couch watching an old Arnold Schwarzenegger movie that was actually one of Ethan's favorites when he was growing up.

And once the movie had ended and everything was cleaned and put away, which was mainly the dishes that they had used to eat their food off of, Zoe, Ethan, and Mia had gone to their bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night. While Ethan and Mia had gone to the bedroom, Zoe turned the tv off in the living room before she had gone back to the bedroom to join her lovers for sleep.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fifth chapter of A New Life That Is Worth Living. I'm really, really, fucking sorry that it has been so damn long since I have written anything for this fic or really anything for my fics. I'm going to try to write the next chapter, which will have the date scene in it, either sometime later today or sometime tomorrow. I'll also try to update some of my other fics as well, including a fic request that I should have started writing weeks ago, which I do apologize for not writing and posting. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
